Honeymoon
by Little Miss Defensive
Summary: No this is not a wedding story! It is Sam/Jack though. :) What happens when the team decide to stay in an Inn off-world?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **OK this story idea came to me in the middle of the night… It was supposed to be _funny_ but somehow there were some _angsty_ bits thrown in. Let me know what you think… I'm unsure it flows very well thanks to the strange twists and turns my mind took while writing this.

..

**Honeymoon Chapter One**

**..**

Sam placed a hand over her bloated belly and let out a contented sigh. She hadn't eaten so well since… well she couldn't even remember. The Calar people definitely knew how to throw a good dinner party.

She rolled her head lazily to the right and found the Colonel's eyes on her. She sat up a little straighter and gave him a small smile. No, she wasn't being lax. She knew they were still _'on a mission'_ but damn it felt good to have a big meal and good company. She looked to the left where a little girl named Eda sat. The girl was talking animatedly to Daniel on her other side. Eda had taken a liking to Sam right away and had followed her _everywhere_. She had introduced Sam to her mother and demanded that her mother cut her hair _'like Sam's mum!'_ Her mother had looked at the little girl in horror. Eda had long brown hair that reached her waist and curled at the ends. So Sam knew that battle would have a quick end with a resounding _no_.

"Are you ready to go?" The Colonel leaned towards her as he spoke and she relished the feeling though she knew she shouldn't.

"Of course, Sir." She answered turning to face him. He had a strange look in his eyes and her eyebrows rose in question. He shrugged his shoulders in response to her silent question. She was too tired for his non-answer. "What is it?" Asking aloud meant he had no choice but to respond.

"You just look very relaxed." He gave her a quick smile and then waved at Teal'c across the table. Teal'c nodded in response, he was ready to go too. "Better tell your little friend Sam," he nudged her with his elbow.

"Yes Sir." She was going to miss Eda, the little girl had been great company. She may never want children of her own but there was just something about spending time around children that lifted her spirit. She turned to the girl and found intense green eyes staring at her.

"I don't want you to go!" She grabbed Sam's arm as if she were strong enough to hold her there. "Don't go!"

"I'm sorry Eda," she placed her large hand over the girl's tiny little one and gave her a smile. "I'll come visit you again though, I promise." Eda frowned but let her grip on Sam's arm slacken a little.

"You are going already?" She looked up to find Eda's father, one of the village leaders standing a few feet away a look of surprise on his face. "It is dark out," he waved towards the windows. Sam looked over at the Colonel. They could make camp she supposed – but it would be hard in the dark. They were better off heading back to the Stargate with their flashlights than stumbling around putting up tents.

"Yes we should leave." The Colonel answered Eda's father with a grim smile. It seemed Sam wasn't the only one reluctant to leave.

"I can offer you rooms at the Inn, it's only a few doors down from here." Eda's father gave the Colonel a warm smile. Sam really hoped he would say yes. Not only did she want to stay a little longer but she was incredibly tired after their big meal and the thought of falling into bed was very enticing.

"What do you think team?" The Colonel turned to his team and asked. She told him she was happy with whatever decision. Daniel agreed to stay looking as eager as always at having more time to get to know the people. Teal'c had his usual unreadable expression on his face but agreed with a tight nod.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

The owner of the Inn a rather large man by the name of Adam led them up carpeted stairs into a dimly lit hallway.

"There are two beds in this room." Adam pointed to the first door they came across. "I'm afraid I only have three rooms available so two of you will have to share."

"Daniel, you and Teal'c can take this one." The Colonel put in quickly. She bit her lip to keep from smiling. She was pleased she would end up with her own room. He was the CO so he would get first choice on where to sleep.

Adam handed Daniel the key and he grumbled under his breath but shouldered his pack and unlocked the room. She and the Colonel followed Adam until they reached the next room. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, lights flickered on automatically and she felt her jaw drop.

A _massive_ bed fit for royalty sat in the middle of the room. Various pieces of absolutely stunning furniture fitted nicely in the rest of it. There were single red roses – or what looked like roses – in vases on almost every available surface.

"Ah, this is normally our honeymoon suite." Adam let out a chuckle.

"I'll take it!" The Colonel looked far too excited. She had expected that though and watched for a moment as the Colonel wandered into his room, a look of awe on his face.

"Here we go…" Adam handed her a key and she thanked him before entering her own room. She was pleased to see she had a large bed too, although not as large as the Colonel's. It was a nice room though and she dropped her bag beside the bed and then flopped down onto the soft mattress with a sigh. They had been camping off-world far too much lately and she really missed a nice comfortable bed. She wondered how her CO was going next door – inspecting his _honeymoon suite_. She let out a chuckle as she pictured him in the romantic room, perhaps sniffing the roses.

She managed to find the energy to sit up and remove her boots. She wiggled her socked toes, oh the feeling of getting your boots off at the end of the day… absolute heaven. She removed her vest and jacket next so that she only had her military issue pants and black t-shirt on. She felt so much lighter and stretched her arms up to the ceiling enjoying the feeling of being able to move freely without her vest. Her thoughts turned back to the room next door and she decided it wouldn't hurt to go and see how he was settling in.

She knocked on the door and heard a muffled response she really hoped was _come in_. She may find her CO attractive, hell they had all-but admitted their attraction and feelings for each other thanks to the Za'Tarc machine… but she had such little self-control as it was. If he was anything but fully-dressed she was out of there.

"Hi Sir," she opened the heavy door and took a step inside, again feeling stunned at the beauty of the room. "I just wondered how you were settling in…" Her eyes finally found him on a small couch in the corner. He was dressed similarly to her and had his legs stretched out in front of him, his posture very relaxed.

"Oh it's great." She felt a sudden flush of heat in her cheeks and she realized how _sexy_ he looked sitting like that. Maybe she should leave. Before she could make a decision her CO abruptly stood up his eyes going wide. "Carter…" His voice was husky and she took a hesitant step backwards. _What was happening?_

"Yes Sir?" She swallowed hard as her heart began thumping in her chest. Why couldn't he be ugly? Why couldn't he be an asshole? Why did she have to like him so _damn_ much? He took a step toward her and she took another backwards towards the door. How far had she entered the room anyway? She looked back at the open door and returned her gaze to her CO.

"Uh, you need to leave." His voice still had that sexy lilt to it and she noticed as he got closer his pupils were as dilated as hers felt right now._ What the hell was happening? _Her eyes flicked down to his lips and then up to his eyes. "I don't think I can… control…" he trailed off and closed the distance between them grabbing her shoulders roughly. "Fuck." He breathed the word and released the grip on her shoulders a little. "Leave." She knew she should listen. She _knew_ that both of them had lost whatever self-control they had.

"Is that an order?" She whispered tilting her head to look up at him. They were close enough that she could feel his breath on her face. In answer to her question his hands shifted up to cup her face and he kissed her. It wasn't a peck, it wasn't a gentle kiss… it was a kiss filled with passion. It was a kiss that spoke of all the years of built up tension between them. She responded in kind and he slowly backed her towards the open door. Once they were close enough she kicked backwards against the door making it slam shut and almost in the same moment he had her pinned against the now closed door his lips trailing up her neck and then back to her lips. They were breathing hard and he pressed his entire body against her – his weight pressing her against the door and making their hips bump together.

"Shouldn't be doing this," he suddenly mumbled against her lips. He didn't move though and she could feel his growing erection against her thigh.

"Don't care." She whispered in his ear shifting slightly so he could see her eyes, he needed to know _exactly_ how she felt. He growled and she felt the vibrations through his chest into hers which made her shudder. Oh God, she was in big trouble. There was no going back now. His lips found hers again and while he still held one of her wrists against the wall his other hand now shifted beneath her shirt and rose to cup her breast. She let out a little noise of pleasure and he began kneading her breast through her bra.

She was so lost in him, all her senses connected to him. She was so wet she knew they would have to head to the bed soon or he was going to have to take her right here against the door, not that she was opposed to it… but with his dodgy knees and back – it probably wasn't a brilliant idea. She let her free hand slide up his thigh and then… someone began hammering on the door and she paused.

"Jack!" It was Daniel's voice on the other side. "Jack are you okay?" The man in question let out an angry sigh.

"I'm fine!" He yelled back through the door.

"Can you open the door? I can't find Sam!" Daniel yelled back.

"Fuck him." He told her quietly and stepped away from her. "Come with me." He took her hand and tugged her towards the bed. Come with you? Absolutely. I planned on it. She bit her lip to keep from giggling. _No giggling, Carter._ The thought came to her in _his_ voice which freaked her out a little – that is until he literally threw her onto the bed. All thoughts were stopped in their tracks.

She let out a moan as his body came back into contact with hers. She vaguely realized the knocking on the door had stopped and she looked up into the lust-filled eyes of her CO with no hesitation. His body pinned her to the bed and he began kissing her again his hand running up her thighs and rubbing between her legs making her moan into his mouth. Oh she had thought about his hands, his fingers and what they could do to her on so many occasions. He lifted off her slightly and tugged at the bottom of her t-shirt, his intentions clear. She lifted her body and helped him remove her t-shirt and her hands fell to his hips tugging him down so he was against her once more.

"Sir…" She was sure what she was going to say was important but when his hands began undoing the fly of her pants everything flew out of her head.

"Sam?" Someone was yelling her name through the door. The Colonel looked up his hands stilling on the zip. A bang distracted them and they both turned to the door. She blinked a few times to be sure she was seeing right but… yes… Daniel, Teal'c and Adam the Inn owner stood just beyond the threshold in the hallway. _Crap._

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Jack!" For the fifty millionth time that evening Sam heard Daniel yelling their CO's name. She knew they were in a compromising situation but she really couldn't find it in her to care right now.

"Sam's fine, Daniel." She noticed that he was smirking and she bit her own lip to keep from smiling while ensuring she was still safely tucked beneath Jack so that the others couldn't see she was currently shirt-less.

"What are you doing O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, one eyebrow twitching at the question. He was as close to shocked as Sam had ever seen him.

"Um, well on earth when a man likes a woman _very_ much he…" Jack began in his usual sarcastic tone. Daniel cut him off before he could finish unfortunately, as the look on everyone's face when Jack started speaking was absolutely priceless.

"We can see what you are doing Jack…" Daniel was obviously trying to remain calm. He turned slightly and locked eyes with Sam, directing his next words at her. "Sam… you know you can't do this." She let out a giggle and in response Jack made that incredibly sexy low growling noise he had earlier. She felt her heart jump.

"Go away!" Jack yelled at his team. "Honestly boys, we are both consenting adults."

"Have you lost your MIND?" Daniel suddenly yelled he went to step through the doorway but Adam swung out an arm to stop him.

"Maybe we should just let them be." Adam suggested turning to the younger man.

"This is against regulations." Daniel told Adam seriously. "This can't happen. Not here anyway. Not while we are on a mission." He was clearly speaking through gritted teeth. Sam looked up at the Colonel and suddenly everything else seemed to fade away. She knew they still had an audience so was pleased when he let go of her pants and placed hands on either side of her head holding himself up slightly but his body tilted so that the other men couldn't see her. His lips found hers once more and the fire within her grew. _Fuck the regulations._ Within seconds, or what felt like seconds she heard an angry grunt and she was suddenly cold. She watched in shock as Teal'c dragged an angry Jack across the room.

"My symbiote will protect me." He told Sam over his shoulder. Protect him from what? She blinked in confusion. They were taking her Colonel away! _No_! She rose to a sitting position suddenly feeling very cold and very alone. There was more yelling as the Colonel was dragged out of sight and then Teal'c returned and took her hand gently in his.

"Why did you take him away?" Her voice sounded pathetic and very unlike her, but she seemed to have no control over her words right now. "Bring him back… I wanted it. I said it was okay!"

"How about you put your t-shirt back on." Teal'c looked around but couldn't seem to find it. He instead handed her the Colonel's jacket. With numb fingers she zipped up the jacket and meekly followed Teal'c out into the hallway, her mind felt fuzzy.

The sight she found when she exited the room sent a chill to her heart. The Colonel was pacing and running a hand through his hair, looking so stressed she felt her own body tense in response.

"What's going on?" She asked in a quiet voice. Holy _hell_ what had she been doing? Making out with her CO… and possibly doing something _a lot_ more incriminating. They were military. This could not happen. What could possibly have made her think it was _okay_? She felt an embarrassed blush rise to her cheeks as the full-force of the situation hit her. The rest of her team had seen them too, this was even worse.

"Sam…" She looked up at the Colonel's pained expression and she ran. She couldn't do this. She couldn't cope with this right now. She made it to her room before someone grabbed her wrist and spun her around. She was pleased to find it was Daniel and not Jack.

"Sam…" Daniel looked sad. "I'm sorry. Let me explain." She looked over his shoulder and down the hallway at her CO and Teal'c who were in a heated discussion. She opened her bedroom door and ushered Daniel in.

"Sit." She pointed to the chair by her bed. She sat on the edge of her mattress and looked over at her friend.

"There is more to the honeymoon suite than Adam let on…" _Crap_. He ran a hand through his hair inadvertently making it stick up. "It seems the flowers release pheromones…" She groaned aloud. Oh she knew where this was going. "Adam insists he saw no harm. Both people in the room have to have a mutual attraction for the pheromones to work properly…"

"He should have told us." Sam felt anger welling up within her. What a fucking mess.

"Yes, he should have." Daniel reached out a hand and squeezed her knee gently. "I'm sorry Sam."

"I want to go home." She felt cold all over. She was ashamed of her behaviour and to be honest feeling just a _tad_ frustrated from being brought so damn close to having her wildest dreams fulfilled only to have them dashed in the most horrific way possible.

"You need to rest." Daniel told her firmly. "We will go first thing in the morning." He headed to the door but just before leaving turned back. "We will work this thing out Sam, I promise." She closed her eyes suddenly feeling incredibly defeated.

"Thanks Daniel," she waited until the door closed before rolling over, pulling a pillow down to her chest and hugging it tightly. She wasn't really a crying person but she honestly wasn't sure if she could hold in her tears tonight, she needed some kind of release.

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

She woke to a knock at the door. It took her a few moments to remember where she was and why. She let her head fall back onto the pillow when memories from the night before came flooding back. She wasn't ready to face the world yet.

"Carter, please open the door." It was Jack. She closed her eyes tightly. God when had she started calling him _Jack_? It might only be in her head – but that didn't make it any less concerning.

"It's unlocked." She called back, still unwilling to move. She heard the door open and close and his footsteps as they approached the bed. She expected him to take the chair beside her bed as Daniel had the night before and jumped in surprise when the mattress dipped and she felt his hand briefly touch her shoulder. She still had to find the courage to turn and look at him.

"Sam… I'm sorry." She hated the pity in his voice. She wanted to hit him. She wanted to tear him apart and everything in this room and herself while she was at it. How could life be so cruel? Now not only did they both know they had feelings for each other but they had a taste of what _could be_. But there was no way they could have what they both desired. Not now anyway… not unless word got back to the SGC and they were re-assigned for last nights... mishap. She felt a twinge in her heart at this. SG-1 be torn apart? That would be equally as awful.

"It's not your fault." She whispered. She rolled over to face him and felt her body slip and her hip bump into his. She made to move but before she could, his hand was on her face and his calloused thumb rubbing across her cheek.

"One day Carter, when we have saved the world…" He sighed, seeming to change his mind. "I could retire." Clearly he was tired of waiting too. She would never let him retire now though, it was not time yet.

"No." She shook her head and his hand slipped from her face. She finally looked him in the eyes and suddenly felt more herself. Those familiar brown eyes that spoke to her on a regular basis. One look was all she needed to see right into his soul. He was willing to do it, she knew he was. He would drop everything for her, just as she would for him. "No." She repeated, this time more emphatically. "SG-1 needs you. I won't allow it." She struggled into a sitting position and swung her legs over the side of the bed so she was sitting next to him. She twisted her body so she could still look him in the eyes and took his hand in hers entwining their fingers. "I'll wait."

"But how long?" He raised an eyebrow. "How long will _we_ have to wait?"

"I don't know." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I enjoy working with you Sir and I want to continue to do so for as long as possible. I know it's arrogant of me to think this…" She sucked in her bottom lip nervously. "…but SG-1 is the best there is. We are _needed_ right now."

"Okay," he answered his eyes searching hers as if ensuring she was being honest. "If you want to wait, I'll wait." He leant forward and pressed his lips to her forehead quickly before untangling his fingers from hers and standing. "We are leaving in ten minutes, get your gear sorted Carter." He smirked and at first she thought he was somehow making fun of her but when she looked up into his eyes she realized he was telling her something. _Time to go back to Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, but I will always care for you._

"Yes Sir," she sat up straighter and pushed all her feelings into a little box in the back of her mind. She would have to sort through them later… much later. She knew he had to do the same thing, fight the same internal battles she did. She just hoped they were strong enough, that their little boxes would remain intact until their '_one day'_ arrived.

**The End.**


End file.
